Regulations require transportation casks for low level nuclear waste to be designed to withstand 10 g. horizontal loads in the vehicle axis, 5 g. loads perpendicular to that axis and 2 g. vertical loads. In addition, lifting devices must be covered or rendered unusable for tying down the transportation cask.
Previous transportation casks used attached lifting and tie-down lugs which were integral and non-removal parts of the cask. When the cask is lifted, the die-down lugs have to be locked or covered and when the cask is tied down, the lifting lugs have to be locked or covered to prevent inadvertent use. One alternative had been to design a massive lug that could be used for either tie-down or lifting. Neither of these approaches is economical in a disposable cask designed for a single use.